Dangerous Ability
Dangerous Ability *An Alice which is considered dangerous or harmful to its owner and/or others *Students with Alices of this type are put into the Dangerous Ability class and forced to do secret missions for the school. *The Dangerous Ability class is moderated by the mysterious masked teacher Persona. *One example of a student with a Dangerous Ability is Natsume whose Fire Alice has the Latent Type, but is so strong that it is in the Dangerous Ability Type. *All Students in the Dangerous Ability Class are pawns of the ESP. In the latest chapters of Gakuen Alice it is revealed that the students of this class are really good kids. List of Dangerous Ability Student Known So Far 1. Natsume Hyuga *Alice: Fire Alice *Trivia: Natsume's family has Fire Alices except for his sister and mother. He is the one of the class who does the most dangerous missions, despite his poor health, due to the ESP's threats against him. He is also disliked by the other members, except Nobara and Youichi, due to his rebellious attitude. ---- 2. Yōichi Hijiri *Alice: Ghost Manipulation Alice *Trivia: He is the youngest member of the class. Yoichi ate a Gulliver Candy during the Hana Hime Arc. Apparently, he cannot return to his normal form even though the candy's effect was supposed to be over, but due to this he gained another ability to switch from his 3 year old form to his other 13 year old form. ---- 3. Nobara Ibaragi *Alice: Ice Alice *Trivia: She was the only female member of the class until Mikan was transferred into it. Nobara likes Persona and even decided to sacrifice herself just to prevent Persona from harming himself and other people. She is currently hospitalized and in critical condition due to being infected by Persona's Alice. ---- 4. Hayate Matsudaira *Alice: Wind Alice *Trivia: Hayate has a big crush on Imai Hotaru due to her similarity with a girl named "Cool Blue Sky" in some T.V show that Hayate used to watch. ---- 5. Rui Amane *Alice: Curse Alice *Trivia: Rui Amane has a crush on Tsubasa and was the one who put the star shaped curse just below his eyes. ---- 6. Persona / Rei Serio *Alice: Mark of Death Alice *Trivia: Everyone in the class, except Nobara, dislikes Persona for his cruel treatment to them. He has affection for Nobara, but tried to kill her when he thought she betrayed him, which he regrets now. He is the source of Natsume's grief and is the one who accidently killed Mikan's father and tried to kill her in the Hime Hana arc. Izumi Yukihara was the one who gave the name Rei Serio to Persona. ---- 7. Tsubasa Ando *Alice: Shadow Manipulation Alice *Trivia: He was originally int he Special Ability Class. Tsubasa came into the DA class after the Hana Hime incident, as Persona and the ESP found out how useful his Alice was. ---- 7. Hajime Yakumo *Alice: Insect Pheromone Alice *Trivia: He is very distant and quiet with the other members of the class. He works along side with Persona, but does not act as cruel as him. 8. Mikan Sakura *Alice: Stealing and Insertion * Trivia: Mikan was in the Special Ability Class for her Nullification Alice until chapter 96, when the ESP moved her into the Dangerous Ability to gain use of her Stealing Alice. Unlike the other members, Mikan does not do missions due to the ESP's agreement with Shiki to not harm her in any way. ----